


Love is alive

by elletromil



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Asexuality, Established Relationship, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Polyamory, ace!eggsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 17:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13036353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: Since they’ve come back to London after saving the world twice in so many years, Eggsy has taken over Harry and Merlin's guest room until he finds a place of his own. Not that he is in any hurry for that and neither are Merlin and Harry for that matter.But that might change after they learn about Eggsy's sercet.





	Love is alive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elrhiarhodan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/gifts).



> This is a little something for @elrhiarhodan who had the following prompt for the Stocking Stuffers held by @kingsmansecretsanta
> 
> "For the mission, Eggsy can seduce and be seduced with the best of the Kingsman (he can also talk a good game), but he’s really a romantic asexual. Either Harry or Merlin, or Harry and/or Merlin find out. Angst and happiness ensues."

If there is one thing Merlin appreciates about agent Whiskey, it’s that she doesn’t beat around the bush about anything. Thanks to her previous tenure as Ginger, she understands that time is a precious commodity and Merlin has better things to do than to wait around for people to tell them what they want or need.

Of course, that’s not the only thing he appreciates about the woman, but if he had to pick only one that would probably it.

A close second would be that she doesn’t hesitate giving a hand every time she stops by his domain.

Kingsman isn’t ready to sent anyone on missions quite yet, even if they do keep an eye on things locally. So having Whiskey’s help with the computers and logistics of building back the HQ from the ground up is a blessing. He’s still not sure what he can do to pay Champ back for sending both Whiskey and Tequila to help them with their undertaking.

Not that Tequila is doing much of anything right now, but he’s a good distraction for Eggsy while Roxy and Percival heal from their respective injuries, Harry is figuring out how to run a tailor shop and a distillery and himself and Whiskey are trying to have them up and running in the spy business in as little time as possible.

He’s not even jealous of how close Eggsy and Tequila have grown because for one, Eggsy owes him nothing, and for two, you would have to be brain dead not to notice how hopelessly devoted to each other Whiskey and Tequila were.

Which is why he isn’t really surprised by Whiskey’s words one afternoon while they are attempting to beat some wiring into submission.

“I know we’re here to help out, but you won’t be sending Tequila on any honeypot mission.”

“Ok.” His answer is short, but really, they don’t need to discuss more than this. They aren’t in the habit of sending unwilling agents to honeypots. Kingsman might be morally grey at best considering the business they deal in, but they do take care of their own. Forcing an agent take on a mission they aren’t ready for is the worst crime Merlin could possibly commit in his opinion.

That’s why Roxy only ever goes when the mark is a woman, why Percival hasn’t been on one since the previous Lancelot’s death.

Whiskey seems a bit thrown off by his easy acceptance, as if she had been bracing herself for some verbal sparring, but after staring at him, she must see something in his expression that reassures her, because she nods.

“Good. I told Jason he shouldn’t worry, that you probably have an understanding with Eggsy that he wasn’t privy to.”

That makes him look away from the wiring again, looking at her with confusion. What does this have to do with Eggsy? Sure, like all of the Knights, he hadn’t been too pleased about going after Clara, but it had also been the first honeypot he had done. And if Eggsy hadn’t wanted to do it, they would have found another way.

Merlin thinks there must have been a different plan in place if Tequila was the original agent Champ wanted to send. Something longer and more difficult to achieve most likely, but Merlin would have used it rather than do anything that would force an agent into something that truly went against their personal comfort zones. After all, the work of a handler isn’t only to make sure their agent will come back safely, it is also to know when not to sent said agent into a situation they aren’t equipped to deal with.

But Eggsy had never said anything about honeypots and any potential unwillingness to do them. Of course, he had never been sent on one before Poppygeddon, but Merlin had asked him upon his Knighting if there was anything he should know that could compromise any mission and had been very clear that Eggsy could come to him at any time to change the notes in his files.

To his knowledge, nothing has really changed since then.

They’ve grown closer in their shared grief for Harry’s loss, but nowhere near close to what Tequila and Whiskey seem to share. At least not yet. And anyway, he’s never cared about what agents did on their mission. He’s handled countless of Harry’s own honeypots and if they’ve had many arguments over the year, this has never come up in them.

He’s rather shocked that it’s not the same way for Tequila and Whiskey. Their relationship seems secure enough from his point of view.

“Don’t take Tequila’s worries the wrong way.” She adds after a while without turning to look at him, but still sensing his confusion and somehow mistaking it for Merlin being offended. “He hasn’t really worked with you yet and it’s hard for him to trust people, even when I vouch for them. That, and he forgets that asexuality is a spectrum and not everyone identifying to it is sex repulsed. And that not everyone is an asshole who would dismiss one’s sexuality for the good of a mission.” With the disgust she says that last, it’s obvious that there is a story there, but she turns back to their work before he can ask.

Not that he would, because he’s stuck on the first part of her little speech. There is no mistaking her meaning and it’s a revelation he doesn’t know what to do with.

Not that Tequila and Eggsy are aces, he couldn’t care less for that.

But that Eggsy has never trust him enough to tell him… He’s afraid he’s failed the lad horridly.

“Whiskey, would you mind finishing that up? I need to find Arthur and discuss some pressing matters.”

She has already immersed herself in the work because she simply hums and waves him off dismissively.

If he wasn’t in such a hurry to speak with Harry, he would take a moment to appreciate her wonderfully one-side tracked mind.

*

“Did you know Eggsy was ace?”

Harry sighs when Merlin bursts into his office without knocking first, or even a simple greeting. He doesn’t mind the distraction of course, but good manners have never killed anyone.

“Hello Merlin, always a pleasure to have you dro-” His brain suddenly catches up with his ears and the rest of his sentence gets lost. “I’m sorry, what?”

“Eggsy, did you know he was ace? As in asexual.” Merlin adds as if his confounded look has anything to do with terminology.

“I know what ace is, I just-” words fail him once more, but it doesn’t seem to bother Merlin, who just drops on the armchair in front of Harry’s desk. There is distress in his eyes that he wishes he could soothe away, but he needs to process the bombshell that’s been dropped just now first.

It’s a bit hard to believe at first, that Eggsy could be ace. He’s sure he hasn’t imagined the chemistry that has been there between them since day one or the one that has developed between Merlin and him while they thought Harry was dead. The chemistry that is still there between the three of them since their reunion, the chemistry that has not even been altered by the knowledge that Harry and Merlin have been an item for nearly as long Eggsy has been alive.

If anything, Eggsy had seem to become even more comfortable in their presence after they had confided in him about their relationship. And maybe they hadn’t clearly stated their intention to court him, but surely Harry had not imagined how Eggsy would seek their touch much more freely and offer his in return without a second thought?

But now that he really takes the time to truly think about it, there has indeed been something missing from Eggsy when compared to all the other lovers they have taken in their time. Something that was easy to miss when for once what binds them all together is an unshakable trust and a profound love.

Eggsy has never looked at them with  _desire_ in his eyes. Never sought to aroused it in them either.

In fact, now that he truly thinks about it, Harry cannot understand how they haven’t realised it before.

“How did we miss it?” He sounds dismayed and he doesn’t even triy to hide it. Not that he would have been successful if he had tried anyway, not with Merlin.

“He’s good at hiding what he doesn’t want people to know.”

He’s right, but that’s no excuse and judging from Merlin’s pained expression, he feels the exact same way Harry does. They’re bloody  _spies_ for fuck’s sake, they should have figured it out way before. Their only saving grace is that they had both agreed to woo Eggsy slowly and thus, they’ve probably not forced anything on the boy he would have been uncomfortable with.

But it hurts to think Eggsy hadn’t trust them enough to tell them. That maybe he thought they would treat him any differently if they knew.

Not that Harry is foolish enough to think it’s a revelation that will change nothing between them, but it won’t be anything vital. They’ll just change their expectation of getting him into bed for some fantastic sex to getting him into bed for some lazy cuddling. If that is something Eggsy is interested in.

His heart clenches at the thought that maybe they truly misread everything about Eggsy’s feelings for them. That maybe he only thinks of them as dear friends and they’ve twisted his fondness into something he will find disgusting.

“We need to talk to him.” He forces the words out before he can think of darker scenarios.

There’s no use making any decision now, not without Eggsy’s input. Maybe Harry and Merlin’s true feelings will revolt him, but he deserves to know and make his own choice. And if he wants nothing more to do with them… They’ll have to accept it.

“Aye, that we do.” Merlin agrees after a moment, but neither of them move from their seats, unwilling to face the harsh reality yet.

*

Since they’ve come back to London after saving the world twice in so many years, Eggsy usually has dinner with Harry and Merlin. Which isn’t really surprising considering he’s taken over their guest room until he finds a place of his own.

Not that he is in any hurry for that and neither are Merlin and Harry for that matter. At least he doesn’t think.

Because while he’s the first to admit that sometime the intricacies of interpersonal relationship fly ten feet above his head, he doesn’t think he’s wrong in thinking that he’s more than welcomed into their privacy. For one, neither have alluded to how Eggsy really should have found a place by now if he was really looking and for two… For two, there has been far too many fond looks and lingering touches from both men to believe he’s somehow misunderstood what they want.

He knows of course that they probably want a bit  _more_ than he does, but it’s nothing that he’s unwilling to give them. He thinks he would probably enjoy the sex more with them than with anyone else, if only because he loves them so  _damn much_. Or maybe it’s his naivety talking, his desire to believe in happy endings.

But how can he do otherwise after observing just how happy Tequila and Whiskey are together? Is it so wrong to hope that, like Tequila, he can find someone who will accept him like he is and never tries to change him?

Of course, for that to happen he would have to confide in both Merlin and Harry first, but it’s easier to say than to do. And the more time he spends in their company, the more he basks in their pride in him and the gentle touches they bestow upon him, the more he thinks that maybe, they don’t really need to know.

It wouldn’t change anything anyway. What he’s willing to do for a mission, he’s willing to do for the men he’s fallen in love with.

Unfortunately, things never truly goes his way, not when it comes to his personal life. So he really shouldn’t have been surprised to come home for dinner one night, only to find Harry and Merlin waiting for him in the living room, looking grimmer than they’ve ever been.

For a second, he thinks that it’s Kingsman-related, but they wouldn’t be home if it were.

“Eggsy, we have to talk.”

Those words are never about anything good and for a second, Eggsy nearly turns back and leaves. But whatever this is about there is no escaping this, not really.

Instead he takes a seat in front of them, resisting the impulse to sit next to them like he usually does. He doubts it will be of any comfort tonight, not with their closed-off expression.

“What’s up?” He asks when the silence stretches far too long even if he has some doubts as to what this is about. They’ve probably realised just how much he cares about them, just how much he gets out of simply  _being_ with them, and they’ve figured out it’s not something they actually want.

It sucks, because Eggsy had been sure they all had an  _understanding_ of some sort, but apparently he was mistaken.

Still as long as he can salvage their friendship, Eggsy can learn to live with the heartbreak.

“We need you to be honest with us lad,” it’s weird to hear Merlin sounds so  _hesitant_ , when he’s used to the man being his port in a storm, used to him being so unwaveringly confident. But there is no denying that something has rattled him and Eggsy’s stomach twist unpleasantly at the thought that the  _something_ could be them having figure out his true feelings. That they feel so differently about him that he would make them feel uncomfortable.

Before he can continue on that line of thought however, Harry finally starts speaking.

“It has come to our attention that you’re probably… Ace.”

For a long time Eggsy can only stare at the two men, at a loss for words.

Not because it’s not true, but because he doesn’t understand how they could have find out about it.

As far as he’s concerned, only Jason is in the know and he cannot think of any reason his friend would betray his confidence.

“Please forgive us if it was something you weren’t ready to share with us,” he hates how formal Harry sounds now, as if they are strangers or simple coworkers, but he still hasn’t found his voice again. “And if it wasn’t for the recent developments, we would be happy to pretend like we don’t know until you’re ready to tell us on your own. But… but Eggsy, darling, we need to know.”

At his side, Merlin nods in agreement and Eggsy can see how his knuckles has turned white where he grips the edge of the sofa he’s sitting on, as if he’s keeping himself from reaching out. Their impassive masks have cracked by now and he can only read worry in their eyes and something he cannot quite read. It looks like fear or maybe disgust, but it’s not aimed at him.

“When we invited you to stay home with us, we only wanted you to have a safe place you could come back to at the end of the day. I won’t pretend it was also from a selfish desire to keep you close to us, but we would never force you into anything you don’t want to be a part of. Not knowingly.”

It clicks suddenly what the other emotion on their faces is. Self-loathing. No wonder it took him so long to place, when Harry and Merlin have never shown guilt or shame for the things they have been forced to do in their line of work.

But apparently, the thought that they might have hurt him or make him uncomfortable is completely unbearable to them and Eggsy simply cannot stay away from them any longer.

It’s not the first time they’ve hugged, not even the first time they’ve been huddled on the sofa together, but it’s the first time the two other men hesitate before wrapping him in their arms in return. His heart clench painfully at the thought that maybe whatever it is that was between them is irremediably broken now because of his secret.

But when they realise that their touch is welcomed, Harry and Merlin pull him closer so that he’s sitting properly between them and their hands all but cling to his polo shirt.

He hides his face against Merlin’s chest for a moment, feels Harry’s cheek come to on top of his head and he feels so  _safe_ and  _loved_ that he doesn’t want to move ever again.

But they’ve asked him a question and it is high time he answer.

“Yeah, I’m… I’m ace.” It’s weird saying it out loud for the first time. Even during his talks with Jason about it, he’s never really been able to say the word. Not to describe himself at least. “And you haven’t forced me into anything I didn’t want. You haven’t even  _kissed_ me yet!”

It’s a good thing he’s still hiding, because he can feel his cheeks heat up after his little outburst. It’s not that he’s ashamed about wanting to kiss them, but they surely didn’t need to know how much he wants that.

“And we won’t if it’s not something you want.” Harry replies, completely missing his point.

Eggsy leans away from them a bit, not escaping their embrace but far away enough he could look at them and make his dismay entirely clear.

“Why the fuck wouldn’t I want that?” Especially after the few times he’s caught Harry and Merlin kissing, it’s practically the only thing he can think of since he’s got no mission to distract him from his fantasies.

“We wouldn’t want to presume what you’re comfortable with or not.”

“Kissing is fine trust me. More than fine even.” He has fond memories of intense snogging session with his girlfriends when he was younger and figuring things out about himself. He very much want to create such memories with the two men. “And everything else is… Okay too.”

He could totally do without, would actually prefer it that way, but he’s sure that with Harry and Merlin, it would be enjoyable. They would make sure of it.

Or maybe not, because they both look absolutely appalled at the idea.

“No, Eggsy, we meant what Harry said. We don’t want to force you into anything you aren’t comfortable with. If you don’t want to have sex, we won’t, it’s that simple.”

“Oh.” There’s unmistakable relief rushing through him, but also a hint of disappointment. “I was kind of looking forward to watching you two together though.”

He’s blurt out the words before he could stop them and his cheeks are so hot he could probably cook an egg on them now.

Merlin and Harry both look surprised, but Harry recovers quickly, and he gets that calculating look that Eggsy knows can only mean good things are in his future.

They say nothing else for a long time, Merlin tugging on Eggsy’s sleeve until he goes back to leaning against them and he lets himself bask in the knowledge that this is truly something they all want. That it isn’t simply a nice fantasy anymore.

“The same goes for honey pots, you know,” Merlin breaks the silence this time and Eggsy can only makes an interrogative sound, because he’s half-asleep by then. “We won’t make you go on them.”

“But I can do them!” His protests would probably be taken more seriously if his words weren’t so slurred by sleep and he wasn’t still snuggling between the two men, but he’s not leaving his little pocket of warmth for anything in the world.

“I am not implying that you can’t. You’ve proven already that you can carry it out if you have to. But what I am saying is that you don’t  _need_ to. And we’ll discuss it further when you’re not about to fall asleep.”

He wants to say that they can totally continue the conversation now, but Harry shortcircuits his brain by placing a small kiss on the sensitive skin just under his ear.

“We should get you to bed.”

“Yours?” He has to ask, because he really doesn’t want to give them up just yet, not when it feels like he’s just found them.

There is a slight pause, where he knows that if he were to look, Harry and Merlin would be having a conversation in looks alone. Then he feels the two men nod against him and Merlin’s lips brush his forehead.

“Yes, ours.”


End file.
